


Heat

by GarnetSeren



Series: Light in the Dark [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Canon Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, ignis is a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: It had taken them two years to get here, and after everything he'd been through, Ignis wasn't going to let the chance slip him by; not again. He was determined not to let that fateful day dictate his life any longer. No matter how understanding they both were, Ignis wanted to give them more. With them, he knew it would be different... if only he could get passed the demons in his head.***A sequel to Light in the Dark. This time only written in Ignis' PoV.***





	Heat

As she licked and kissed down his torso, Ignis let out a shuddering breath against Gladio's lips.

It had taken them years to get to this point, and even though he trusted them both implicitly, anxiety was still trying to coil a knot in his stomach.

It had been two years since the fateful day that had cost him his sight, and so much more... and they'd been so patient and understanding. Ignis had eased into their affections, learning to fully relax into their hugs, their kisses and caresses. But real physical intimacy hadn't been something he could bring himself to give them, not so soon after, and they'd been nothing but understanding.

But that didn't stop Ignis feeling guilty; especially when he realised they'd traded their own time together, for quick trysts against the shower wall, just so he didn't have to sleep in sheets that smelt of sex.

There were times that he'd heard them, and let silent tears slip from his useless eyes; a myriad of emotions warring within him. Inadequacy, anger, longing and even the overwhelming sense of love... that they'd sacrifice their own pleasure for his comfort.

Before the fall of Insomnia, Ignis had never found time for romance or even dalliances, too dedicated to his work and roll as the prince's advisor. And though he still had the same urges as most other young men, he'd never felt bothered by it; certain that things would happen eventually, when the time was right.

Until something perhaps even more precious than his sight, had been taken away; as he'd kicked and fought and screamed himself hoarse in Altissia, all for it to be in vain.

And now that he had the two people he loved, love him in return, Ignis seethed that he couldn't given them what he so desperately wanted to. But tonight, something had snapped inside him, urging him to drum up the courage to at least approach the subject with them.

So when he'd heard Gladio ask her to join him for a quick shower, Ignis' mouth had gotten ahead of his brain, suggesting they could perhaps make use of the bed instead.

“Are you sure, Iggy?” she asked, gently. Her touch light as she caressed his cheek.

“I... was hoping to join you,” he admitted, quietly.

The sofa dipped as Gladio sat back down, before taking hold of his hand. “If you get uncomfortable, you have to tell us. No stupid games or safe words, you say stop or no, and that's it.”

“And there will be no hard feelings,” she added. “You know we want you, but we want you to feel good, to enjoy yourself.”

“We'd love for you to join us,” Gladio said, raising his hand to kiss his knuckles. “But you'll be in charge, okay? We'll only go as far as you're comfortable with.”

Ignis swallowed thickly, relieved they weren't over analysing his sudden choice, or making him second guess himself with a myriad of questions... that they trusted him to know his own boundaries, and accepted that he'd made up his mind to try.

He also felt nervous, knowing he was to be in charge, as he'd never gotten the chance to learn what his preferences were, before everything changed; nor did he have any real idea how to please a lover. However, he felt under no pressure, reassured by them both that it would only go as far as he could manage.

It was never a question of want. Ignis _wanted_ to be able to make love to them, both of them... he just wasn't sure if that would ever happen. In truth, he was terrified that fateful day would forever hold him back; but he was determined to try and get back at least some of what was taken.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Gladio chuckled, softly. “Give me a minute, okay?”

With that, the behemoth left the room, only pausing to kiss Ignis gently on the cheek, and pulling their girlfriend into a deep kiss... if her sigh of appreciation was any indication.

When he was gone, Ignis turned to face her, his hands shaking slightly as he sought to cup her face. She leant into his touch, kissing each palm in turn, before running her fingertips up an down his arms.

Goosebumps formed under his shirt sleeves, and Ignis eagerly pulled her into a kiss. Probably not as passionate as the one Gladio had given her, but he tried to pour his love into the action; his ego boosting as she sighed almost dreamily.

When their boyfriend called to them from the bedroom, she lead Ignis through their small apartment by the hands, walking backwards as she did.

In the two years they'd been together, Ignis' right eye had recovered enough that he could detect changes in light, so as he stepped over the bedroom's threshold, he knew that Gladio had forgone the use of the overhead and beside lights. Though the unmistakable scent of jasmine and vanilla, let him know their boyfriend had lit the candles she liked to indulge in.

A nervous tingle ran up his spine, as she guided him to sit on the edge of the bed, and his breath hitched as she touched his tinted glasses. Of course, she asked his permission before removing them, and presumably handed them to Gladio to put somewhere safe, before her hands were back on him.

Ignis tensed slightly, expecting her to start removing his shirt, though she merely began to card her fingers through his hair. He gave a contented sigh as her short nails lightly scratched at his scalp, not caring that she was messing his painstakingly styled locks.

Ignis heard a deep chuckle come from behind her, and smiled up at where he thought Gladio's face would be. He hadn't expected their boyfriend to lean down and kiss him as gently as he did, and his heart felt like it skipped a beat at the tenderness.

Though he frowned slightly when her hands left his hair, unsure what was happening, until he heard the rustle of fabric, followed by her appreciative hum;×obviously signifying that Gladio had removed her top and bra. She reached for Ignis' hands then, pulling them to rest on her bare waist, and his breath hitched at the sensation of her soft skin under his palms. Of course he'd touched her naked flesh before, but never so intentionally.

“Think she's a little over dressed for the occasion?” Gladio rumbled.

“So are you,” she quipped back, evidently smiling.

“Patience, woman. I'm on it,” the warrior teased.

Ignis smiled at their banter, relaxed by their playfulness. Even as he heard the distinctive soft thud of clothing hitting the floor, and felt her hips sway, as she shimmied out of the yoga pants she liked to lounge in at home, Ignis' nerves and anxiety stayed at bay.

There was something heady knowing he had two gorgeous people naked in front of him. Even though he couldn't see them, he still had his sense of touch and took full advantage of running his hands slowly up and down her sides. A small smirk tugging at the corning of his mouth, when she practically whined when his thumbs skimmed the underside of the bust, before gliding back down to her outer thighs.

Gladio chuckled, richly. The warrior's large hands came to join his slow caresses from behind her. Ignis spread his legs, so she could step between them; his hands slipping around her waist, and grazing Gladio's extremely defined stomach muscles, as she pressed her breasts against his still clothed chest.

“You're so sexy,” she whispered against his ear. “I want to feel your skin against mine. Can I?”

He nodded, nervously before her hands drifted to the buttons of his shirt. Deftly, she popped open the fastenings one by one, only pausing to pull the cotton material from his trousers when she reached his belt. For a heart-stopping moment, Ignis felt her fingertips ghost along his waistband, before she caressed up his scarred torso.

Gladio was still stood behind her, and could probably see how Ignis gripped her hips like a lifeline. The warrior clasped him around the back of his neck, Gladio's warm fingers gently toying with the hair at his nape.

“Remember, we can stop whenever you want,” the warrior reminded.

“I know,” he replied, his voice shakier than he'd have liked.

Though even as he spoke, he helped her remove his shirt by shrugging out of the sleeves; feeling exposed and vulnerable, until her naked chest pressed against his. His breath shuddered, his hands wandering to her shapely rear on their own volition, to pull her closer.

He peppered kisses between her breasts and across her collarbone, though when she arched her back and presumably pulled Gladio down to meet her in a steamy kiss, Ignis cupped the soft weight of her breasts in his hands; kneading the supple flesh until he heard her breath hitch.

However, it was Gladio's moan of appreciation that filled the quiet air, and Ignis glanced up at the pair out of instinct.

“Love it when you pull my hair,” the behemoth admitted, his voice husky.

She managed a seductive chuckle. “I know.”

Before Ignis could file that piece of information away, her lips were softly pressed against his, her tongue playfully flicking into his mouth before retreating. He smiled into the kiss, even daring to gently nibble her lower lip, which earned him an appreciative hum.

Ignis could hear Gladio's stroking her luscious body, and one of her hands stopped caressing his neck and shoulders, to return the favour... or so Ignis supposed. Gladio's answering groan was certainly a hint in and of itself.

For a split second, he bitterly wished he could see their boyfriend's face; until her lips began to press light kisses along his jaw, and her hands began to gently toy with his waistband again.

“Iggy, can I make you feel good?”

He swallowed thickly, understanding exactly what she meant, but incredibly grateful she'd managed to say it so sweetly... he'd heard how she and Gladio talked to each other sometimes, when they thought he wasn't listening, and doubted he could handle that level of forwardness.

Still, he couldn't help feeling nervous, both at the thought of being fully exposed to them, and also not knowing what exactly was expected of him. Ignis liked to plan and strategise everything he could in life, and this was far out of his comfort zone... and would have been even before the fall of Insomnia. Though his doubts eased as soon as he heard Gladio rumble:

“It's her favourite fantasy.”

Ignis knew he was blushing, could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, even if his ego inflated the words. He thought perhaps their boyfriend was simply trying to boost his confidence, until she hummed her agreement.

Unable to help himself, Ignis smirked slightly, and could no longer ignore how tight his trousers had become. So on slightly shaky legs, he stood to let her divest him of his remaining clothing, before shuffling back on the bed as requested.

He was surprise to feel the slight coarseness of a towel underneath his back, instead of their soft cotton sheets, but he put the curiosity to the back of his mind; certain that Gladio knew what he was doing, when he set up the room.

Ignis got himself as comfortable as his nerves and excitement would allow, before he felt the bed beside him dip. The warrior's hand came to cradle his face, and he willing leant into the tender kiss that followed.

Gladio licked the seam of his mouth, seeking entrance that was gladly given, though as their tongues began a languid dance, she chose that exact moment to starting licking and kissing his neck. His breath stuttered as she began so slowly move down his torso, paying smooth and scarred skin equal attention.

Ignis moaned softly when she gently nipped his hip bone, though his nerves started to get the better of him the lower she moved; until Gladio gave a quiet chuckle.

“She's a bugger for that,” he confided.

Ignis smiled at the statement, equal parts relieved and amused, relishing the way Gladio's hands began to run through his hair. It felt oddly calming, even as he felt her huff of laughter ghost across his fevered skin.

But even half expecting it, Ignis jumped slightly as she ran her tongue from base to tip, and barely bit back a plea when he felt no second caress.

“This okay, Iggy?” she asked, obviously concerned.

“Yes,” he replied, perhaps a little too eagerly.

He felt her smile against his skin, before her lips closed around his head. His groan was much louder than he intended, and he could feel his blush return full force. So to stifle any more embarrassing noises, Ignis clumsily pulled Gladio in for a heated kiss; his trimmed nails lightly scratching the warrior's sculpted facial hair.

His breath continued to hitch with each lick and suck she lavished on him, though Gladio didn't seem to mind his divided attention. In fact, he seemed to relish in it; the warrior's lips curling into a smile, despite their continued kisses.

Suddenly, Ignis shot out his hand to tangle with her silky hair, when he unexpectedly felt himself start to slide down her throat; amazed and awed at the tightness, the heat even more hot and wet than her wonderful mouth had been.

, aBut it was too much, and he was too close, and as good as it felt he didn't want to finish yet... certainly not in her mouth. He couldn't, _wouldn't_ do that to her.

“St..stop...” he managed to huff out.

Immediately her mouth left him, the wet pop sounding uncomfortably loud in the quiet room. Gladio removed his hands from his body as well, as Ignis' own slid out of her hair as she retreated.

The warrior lay motionless beside him, and Ignis could feel the tension in his boyfriend's body; as if he was expecting to need to hurriedly move away at a moment's notice. Their girlfriend quickly scrambled from between his legs, though he caught her hand before she could fully leave the bed.

Ignis could clearly hear how her breath caught, and he had the awful feeling she thought she'd done something wrong.

“Too good,” he whispered, hurriedly.

He was embarrassed by the admission, but hearing her relieved sigh, and feeling how Gladio relaxed beside him again, was worth the vulnerability.

She shifted on the bed, coming to curl up on his other side, and began to press kisses to his shoulder, neck and jaw. Gladio's hand began to draw indistinct patterns on his scarred torso, and Ignis shivered pleasantly at the combined attention. He was still painfully hard, but he was glad of the breather; happy to be grounded by their touch once again.

“Did you enjoy it?” she asked between kisses.

“Very much so,” he admitted, chuckling slightly.

“Do you want to continue?” Gladio asked, against his ear. “I have an idea...”

Curious, despite the rapidly returning nerves, Ignis turned to their boyfriend. There was the old twinge of fear at having someone behind him, but it was quickly soothed away as she started to lightly massage his shoulders. She pressed closer to him, the feeling of her breasts against his back surprisingly erotic, and he couldn't help reaching behind to pull her leg to tangle with his.

She was a surprisingly comforting weight behind him, and he laced his fingers with hers as soon as her hand was within reach.

“Not... oral,” he replied, shyly. “Not tonight, anyway. But... yes, I'd like to... try something else.”

Gladio's chuckle was warm and comforting. “I getcha.”

Ignis gripped her fingers tightly, as one of the warrior's large hands slowly caressed down his torso; his breath hitching as the man's warm palm gently wrapped around his length.

To his surprise, Gladio moved forward, pressing his sizeable erection against his own. Ignis gasped at the feeling, both from the pleasant sensation and realising how turned on his boyfriend was... as far as he could tell, the warrior hadn't had any real attention.

“You were so sexy together,” Gladio rumbled, answering the question Ignis hadn't asked.

“I could say the same,” she whispered, seductively.

Ignis shivered as her breath ghosted over the shell of his ear, before moaning when Gladio began to rub against him. The warrior moved slowly, and Ignis had just enough presence of mind to marvelled how his boyfriend's hand wrapped around both of them, before another pleased groan fell from his lips.

He wasn't sure how long he was held between them; between her soft lips kissing and caressing his neck and shoulders, and the delicious friction Gladio provided. Still, his orgasm snuck up on him, and Ignis didn't have time to warn his boyfriend. Then again, his loud moan was smothered by her soft lips, and he instinctively twisted to make the kiss easier on them both.

When he came back to himself, Ignis had an apology ready... not only had he undoubtedly made a mess, presumably over Gladio as well as the bed, the warrior hadn't climaxed. What he hadn't expected was the feeling of a warm wash cloth smoothing over his stomach, whilst the towel was gently pulled from under him; followed by the sound of the fabric dropping to the floor.

Ignis blushed, finally realising what the towel was for; unsure if he was embarrassed or thankful that the warrior had the forethought to lay it down.

“Welcome back,” Gladio chuckled, kissing his forehead.

“How do you feel?” she added.

“Good,” he admitted, smiling softly.

And as true as that statement was, Ignis also felt guilty. Despite his own release, neither of them had found their own enjoyment, and it didn't sit right with him. Reasoning that Gladio must be the closest consider what they'd just done, Ignis reached hesitant fingers towards him, as soon as the warrior sat back down on the bed. To his surprise, his trembling hand was caught in hers, and she pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“You know this was about you, right?” Gladio rumbled.

“But you...” Ignis started.

“I got him, don't worry,” she interrupted, a smile in her voice.

He tried to smile for her, though the feeling of inadequacy started to keep back in as his guilt grew. She shouldn't have to finish what he started, not to mention she had her own neglected needs.

The bed shifted as she moved, and Ignis quickly realised she was straddling Gladio's waist. He swallowed thickly, anxiety rising. Should he go and let them enjoy their time together? But if he went, wasn't he just using them for his own pleasure?... a thought that made him feel sick. But if he stayed, was there anything he could do for either of them? Would he be able to do anything for them? Or was he just going to be in the way?

A mismatched pair of hands cupping his face brought Ignis back to the present, one large and calloused, one small and smoother.

“You okay there, Iggy?” Gladio asked.

“Can I stay?” he asked, before he could talk himself out of it.

“We hoped you would,” she replied, softly.

With gentle pressure, she pulled him towards her, and it was Ignis that licked the seam of her lips, the moment she pressed a kiss to his. She smiled before granting him access, their tongues languidly stroking each other, even as she raised herself on her knees. Ignis followed her movements, even instinctively steadying her, as she got into a comfortable position.

The moan she gave as she sank on to Gladio made Ignis' head spin, she sounded amazing.

“Fuck! Baby, you're so wet.”

Ignis blushed at their boyfriend's words, though she merely hummed her agreement, before rising up on her knees again. The movement broke their kiss, but she didn't relinquish the hold she had on his shoulder. He cupped her face, pressing his forehead to hers; imagining what it would be like, to look into her eyes, at the exact moment sank back down.

A breathy moan left her lips, ghosting over his face, though the drawn out moan pulled from Gladio dwarfed the sound. Subconsciously, Ignis licked his lips, his own arousal reigniting. They sounded amazing, even if Ignis continued to blush at the things that tumbled out of the warrior's mouth; and as one hand began to caress her back, his other started to stroke Gladio's arm.

His boyfriend's hand curled around his thigh in return, twitching every time she seated herself fully on to him. It didn't take long for Gladio's panted breath to turn ragged; his words turning into mindless babble, mixed with almost primitive groans, that mostly masked her heady sighs and breathy keens.

Ignis' heartbeat began to race just listening them, though it felt like it skipped a beat, when Gladio suddenly gripped his leg a little tighter and asked:

“Do you want her?”

“Yes.”

The word came out strangled, but Ignis had never been more honest. He wanted her more than anything in that moment, over him, under him, right then it didn't matter... their sounds had been driving him mad.

He was startlingly hard again, despite already finding his release, and he desperately wanted to feel her around him. It didn't matter if he was being foolhardy or reckless, it didn't matter if he hadn't thought it through; damn the consequences, he wanted her.

Ignis hadn't expected Gladio to pull him down into a heated kiss, one that made his head spin, as he felt her clamber off their boyfriend. Then the warrior moaned into his mouth, the sound going straight to Ignis' groin, and without really thinking, his hand reached out for Gladio... not at all surprised to find her hand already wrapped around him.

Ignis laced his fingers with hers, his palm resting over the back of her hand, as he followed the rhythm she'd set. His free hand cupped her face, pulling her lips to meet his. Where Gladio's kiss had been fire and passion, hers was sweet and seductive. She pulled away just enough to whisper in Ignis' ear:

“One of his fantasies.”

“Fuck! You two....”

Gladio's words were cut off by a debauched moan, the warrior's climax hitting him hard. Their joined hands coaxed him through the final throws, before she turned her attention fully to Ignis. Without persuasion, he lay down beside her, and her leg came to hook over his thigh. He took himself in hand, slight nerves beginning to creep back in, as he carefully lined himself up. He paused, suddenly worried.

“Do you need...”

She cut him off with a kiss. “No, I'm more than ready.” She pressed her lips to his ear, and whispered low enough that only he could hear. “I've been ready since I first had my lips around you.”

Unable to help himself, Ignis groaned, despite another blush claiming his cheeks. Her leg tightened around him then, pulling him in, and he gasped at the sensation. Her mouth had felt amazing, but it had nothing on being inside her.

Slowly, worried he'd somehow hurt her, Ignis slid himself to the hilt. His face buried in the crook of her neck, and he let out a long moan. He didn't expect her to twist her body then, somehow pulling him on top of her, whilst they remained joined. The movement had him pressing impossibly deeper inside her, and she gasped his name, her voice coloured with obvious pleasure.

Ignis was embarrassed to admit even to himself, that he was already close; the amazing feeling of her almost overwhelming. Still, he gave an experimental roll of his hips, actually cursing when he felt the heat begin to coil tight. Gladio's low chuckle was close to his ear, before their boyfriend offered:

“Let me lend a hand.”

Ignis was about to ask what he meant, when he felt the warrior's hand brush between their torsos. Quickly understanding, he pushed himself up on slightly shaking arms, allowing Gladio better access to her most sensitive spot. She gasped as their boyfriend's fingers pressed against her, before Ignis rolled his hips again.

His name was somewhere in the high moan she gave, the sound giving his ego the biggest boost of its life. He tried to keep his strokes slow and even, something it seemed Gladio didn't care about; the warrior circling her faster and faster.

She fluttered around him, a sensation that brought Ignis closer to his own release, but he desperately wanted her to reach it first. He felt their boyfriend lift one of her legs, changing the angle of his thrusts; though Gladio never let his fingers stop their ministrations.

The shift in positions had Ignis pushing deep inside her, and the reaction was immediate.

The moan she made was almost obscene, her back arching off the bed as one hand clamped around his bicep, and the other quickly moved to halt Gladio's assault. The way she squeezed him tipped Ignis over then edge, and he muffled his cry with her skin. For a moment, he lay panting above, before regaining the presence of mind to roll off her, lest his weight was too much.

His and hers laboured breathes, coupled with their boyfriend's much more even ones, were the only noise that filled the room for several minutes. Eventually, she groaned, as she moved to sit up.

“You grabbing a shower, babe?” Gladio asked.

“Hardly going to put knickers on like this,” she joked.

Of course, Ignis blushed. His brain not too pleasure addled to mistake what she meant. He was about to apologise for his lack of consideration, before her soft lips found his in a chaste kiss.

“You okay, Iggy?” she asked.

“I am,” he nodded.

“How do you feel?” Gladio queried.

Ignis took a moment to consider his answer. “Relaxed, and happy.”

She leant down to kiss his cheek. “I'm glad. Just remember everything going forward is up to you as well.”

He smiled at her, lovingly. “Thank you.”

It was Gladio's turn to lean down and kiss him, before giving her the same affection. “Well, whilst you two clean up, I'll go sort dinner.”

Without missing a beat, they both called after him: “No cup noodles!”


End file.
